


Long Live the King

by lukadarkwater



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukadarkwater/pseuds/lukadarkwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of Mair’s Dark Sir AU. Basically just a short story about Ross on his quest to be king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live the King

The air that swirled around the desolated field was foggy from churched up dust and the smoke from the final explosion. The vultures were just starting to gather at the edges of the battlefield: the shadows of war awaiting their feast.

Through the churned ground, a single figure walked. 

His heavy boots easily handling the uneven and, in some cases, blood soaked ground. His armor, once gold and polished, was now garbed in all the trappings that war boosted: Blood, sweat, ash, and various dents and slashes now covered every inch of the man, save his face, as he walked. The blue steel of his sword danced wildly in the flames of the fires that still burned here and there and what was left of his cape, fluttered behind him.

Nothing moved around the tall figure as he walked through the field. Any breath that once lived in the numerous bodies that lay around him, had been stolen by the blast. A blast that he had planned.

No, the man walked alone. His only companion the crunch of the gravel under his feet.

His blue eyes roamed as he walked, searching for something only known to him as he surveyed the dead. Their glossy eyes followed him as he looked. Blue, brown, green eyes all open forever, their colors dull in death, yet not the blue he was searching for.

He crested a hill and the true carnage of the event was reviled. The blast radius was wider than he had first thought. About a mile wide, the explosion had torn a wide hole in the center before reaching out with its figures and churning the earth around it. The trees that still stood around the edge were stripped of both dark and leaves and looked like little more than skeletons as they clawed up towards the sky.

It had been a powerful blast indeed, but it had been contained to a degree. There was no use destroying more than they had too. That would only prolong the rebuilding process.

Yes, It had done it’s job well and now there was only one task left.

The men descended the hill and continued his mission. A shape loomed out of the mist and Ross’s grip tightened on his sword before realizing what it was.

The large walrus looked up as the bearded mean approached and nodded at him, before carrying on searching through the large mass of bodies at his feet. Ross carried on the, knowing that if Trott found anything he would alert him. 

The man walked farther into the fog, his ragged cape fluttered as he walked, eyes ever searching.

Suddenly, he stopped. His eyes locked onto a figure lying by a large blackened bolder to his left. He turned and walked over to look at it. Through the layer of grim and blood that covered the body, Ross could see the blue and white strips that he had been looking for. 

Sparing the broken figure on the ground no mercy, he kicked it in the side, hard, with his boot. He was rewarded with a groan and the body rolled away from the impact.

Ross bent down on one knee and grabbed a fistful of the matted hair on the body’s head and retched it up to get a good look at the face before him.

“Hello, Xephos.”

One of his eyes opened, revealing just a silver of blue.

“Ross, what the hell. Are you alright?”

Ross smirked before saying “Of course I am. Never better in fact.”

The confusion was clear on Xephos’s face. “But, look what just happened. Smith… Smith went mad… I don’t know what happened…. An explosion.”

Ross laughed fully then. “Who do you think ordered him to do it? Did you think this was a random event?”

Xephos’s eyes went wide “You… you did this?”

“Of course I did. And now,” He gestured to the land with his sword “Minecraftia is mine to control.”

“You’re mad! There is no one left to control! You’ve killed us all!”

“Not yet I haven’t.” Said Ross, releasing Xephos’s hair to reach down and grip his collar lifting him into the air. “Which brings me to the real reason I sought you out.”

“What are you doing?” Xephos chocked, struggling weakly against his grip.

“You are the one thing that I must be weary about. So, I’m going to stop you before you have the chance.”

“Ross, wait no-“

Before he had a chance to say anymore, Ross plunged his sword deep into Xephos’s gut. 

“Long live the king.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once every blue moon, I get this deep itch to try my hand at writing darker stuff and this is a result of that. This fic has nothing to do with the fact that Dark King Ross would be cool as shit. Nope, nothing at all. Also, you might not want to look at Stickyhunter’s drawings of King Ross because they might be hella awesome. But that is your choice.


End file.
